vivaslotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Viva Slots FAQ
Welcome to our Viva Slots Vegas frequently asked questions page! Below you will find a list for some of the more common questions our players have! If you need help and your question isn't there, please send us an email to support@vivaslots.com Getting Started • Where are my purchased credits? Here are some steps that you can follow if you don’t receive the credits you’ve purchased: *Check your connectivity. Check that you have a WiFi or mobile data connection that is active and working. A simple way to do this is by searching the web. *Force stop, then reopen the app or game. If you haven't received an in-app item you bought, try closing and restarting the app or game you’re using. *Check if the payment went through. If your payment didn’t go through properly, you won’t receive the in-app purchase you tried to buy. Check if it went through using the app store or you can simply check your email for the order confirmation. *Restart the device. Sometimes restarting the device can help fix in-app purchase issues. If you believe that you were charged for a purchase, but you have not received the credits yet, contact Customer Support for further help and assistance and include your order details such as, order date and time, and the item that was purchased, etc. Note: attach a screenshot of your receipt or forward your order confirmation email for a faster resolution (optional) • I have made a purchase by mistake. Can I request a refund, please? Unfortunately, we do not handle payments and in-app purchases, as these are within your platform provider. We recommend contacting your platform provider (Google, Apple, Amazon, or Facebook) for further help and assistance with refunds. • I was charged without my authorization. Please note that the games do not charge our users without their authorization. We recommend reviewing the URLs below for further help and assistance with unauthorized charges: For Google: Click here for Google For Apple: Click here for Apple For Amazon: Click here for Amazon • My game freezes/shuts down while I am playing. What can I do to fix this? First, check if you have the most updated version of the game to ensure the best possible performance. If your game freezes or crashes despite having the latest version, here are some quick fixes for you: *Restart your device. Rebooting your device gives it a fresh start and is sometimes all you need to fix your issue. *Check for system updates. System updates can provide improvements that may fix your issue. *Close apps you're not using. If you have a lot of apps open, they could be taking up system memory even though you aren't actively using the app. *Check storage & clear space. You may experience issues if the internal storage on your device is full or almost full. Removing unnecessary files and clearing cached data can free up space that your device needs to work properly. If the above steps do not help, please contact Customer Support for further help and assistance. • How do I update the app? For iOS devices: For iOS: *Simply open the iTunes App Store on your iPhone, and tap the Updates icon at the bottom of the screen. *If you see (in the middle of the screen) a message that says, “All Apps are Up-to-date,” then you have the updated version of the app. *If an update button is next to the app, tap the button to update the app. For Android devices: *On your Android smartphone or tablet head to the Google Play Store. *Hit the menu button (three square dots) which is located at the top right-hand side of the screen and select 'My Apps'. *This menu is where you can see which apps on your device have available updates. If you see update beside Triple Double then it means you need to update the app. • When will you post free credits on Facebook community page? If you review the bonus issued on the community page, you would realize it is issued occasionally and is usually a part of a promotion for an event or a new game. As such, you are not going to see one every day. • Why am I not receiving any response from you? We are committed to providing the best customer service possible. We respond to each email that we receive and ensure that they are resolved as soon as we possible. In the event that you don't receive a response from us, we recommend checking your junk or spam folder, as our emails might have been redirected in there. • What are the badges for? The badges are basically a visual representation of your achievements in the Timed Challenge. The badges are given to players along with credits bonuses when you complete a challenge. • I did not receive the progressive jackpot even after landing the combination with the highest payout. A random progressive jackpot is the type of progressive jackpot slot machine that you are playing on the lobby. This is a variation on the standard progressive jackpot where the prize is awarded to our players ‘randomly’ at the end of any win, while betting the qualified amount. • Are the slot machines rigged? We try to put our best foot forward with making slot games that adhere to the highest casino standards. Our slot machines are programmed with a random number generator, and they go through rigorous testing to ensure randomness before they are released. This means that the results of your spins are 100% based on luck. • I landed a winning combination but the winnings were not added to my balance. As your winnings are being calculated in the win section, they are also being added towards your in-game balance. This means that the winnings appearing in the win section is a confirmation that the winnings were added into your in-game balance. • Why can't I connect the game to Facebook/why is the gifting feature not working? This feature is currently under development and is not available to all our players yet. If you are trying to connect to Facebook to load an existing account, please contact the support for further help and assistance with the restoration of your account. • I was not aware that my bet changed. Can I have my lost credits back? All players have the chance to set their own bet amount before commencing to play. Therefore, win or lose, all bets placed will be deemed valid. • Why am I always losing? We know having an unlucky streak can be frustrating. Like in any other gambling game you’d find in Las Vegas casinos, these slot machines also run hot and cold. Sometimes you'll do well, while other times, you won’t. Try switching slot machines or lowering the amount of your bet when running low on credits, until you accumulate a good amount again. • Why have I not received the prize/gift for the promotion yet? The prize for the promotion will be available in your Mailbox within the given time frame. Otherwise, please contact Customer Support for further help and assistance. • About Our Games Rocket Speed has a special collection of games and the biggest payouts in online slots games that you will experience. Let the feeling of a magnificent Las Vegas Casino become your reality and come to you at your pleasure. Spin to hit big! • Game Features Here are just a few of our fun features: *Hourly credit bonuses & daily credit bonuses *Personal mailbox for gifts & special offers *Authentic HD graphics to create a real-life Las Vegas atmosphere *All our games are free. Credits and exclusive packages will always be available to purchase. *Play and claim your wins, payouts, and jackpots instantly without Wi-Fi or internet access. Play anywhere at anytime! • How do I change the amount of credits I can bet? Before you spin you can change the amount of credits per bet by clicking either the ( - / + ) located on the bottom right of the game. The higher the level you reach, the higher you will be allowed to bet. In essence, you will gain more XP (Experience Points) with each spin. • How can I play the next machine? Each time you spin you gain XP (Experience Points). The more XP you have, the closer you will be to reaching the next level. Each level unlocks a new set of machines for you to explore. Essentially, more spins means more XP and more XP means more machines will be ready for you to hit big on! • What are diamonds used for? Diamonds refer to the amount of XP (Experience Points) you have earned while playing. The more you bet, the faster you can earn diamonds. The more diamonds you obtain, the more machines you can spin on. In other words, the more you spin the more XP you will earn (and the faster you are able to unlock and play on more machines)! • How can I purchase credits? Credits are purchased in the game itself. To purchase credits click on the BUY CREDITS button located on the top center of the game. There are a variety of packages to purchase. • Why have I not received the credits I purchased? We hope you understand that any in-app purchases made through the Google Play Store, iTunes App Store, Amazon, or Facebook can only be resolved directly through the necessary party. However, we will always ensure that you receive the proper amount of credits for which you have purchased! In order to better help you, please have the receipt from your purchase which will contain the following information: *Order # *Order date and time *Game for which the purchase was made *Company the purchase was made by *Price the item was purchased for Contact our Customer Support team immediately • How can I receive free credits? There are many ways to earn free credits: *Collect your daily & hourly bonus. *Visit the Facebook community page. *Check your Inbox for promotional emails. • I was given credits, XP ( Experience Points), levels, or VIP points but I haven't received them. Why? We hope you understand that any in-app purchases made through the Google Play Store, iTunes App Store, Amazon, or Facebook can only be resolved directly through the necessary party. However, we will always ensure that you receive the proper amount of credits for which you have purchased! *Check to make sure that you are connected to Wi-Fi or the internet. *While in the game go to the Lobby, spin once or twice on any machine, and return back to the Lobby to see if the game has updated accordingly. *From your home screen close the app completely by closing the game, and then opening the game. Check to see if the game updated accordingly. Note: This method will differ depending on what device you use to play! *Restart your device by powering off the device completely. Wait about 10 seconds, and then turn it on again. Open the game and check to see if everything has updated accordingly. Note: This method will also differ depending on what device you play on! • I reinstalled the game: Where did my credits, levels, XP (Experience Points), and VIP points go? We hope you understand that any in-app purchases made through the Google Play Store, iTunes App Store, Amazon, or Facebook can only be resolved directly through the necessary party. However, we will always ensure that you receive the proper amount of credits for which you have purchased! *Each time the game is installed a new account is created. Don't worry, we can restore your account! *Tell us about your situation directly from the game. Click the Settings button in the top right corner which looks like a round wheel or gear. Click the Customer Support button. Click the OK button to send us an email so that we can restore your account! *We would love to restore your credits, levels, XP (Experience Points), and VIP points immediately. As of right now, we are unable to restore your Daily Streak Bonus. Our team is working diligently to perfect this for the future! • My Daily Streak Bonus was high and suddenly it's low. Why? Each day there is a Daily Bonus of free credits that you can collect. Once you have collected your Daily Bonus more than once it becomes a Daily Bonus Streak. The longer your Daily Bonus Streak is, the more your Daily Bonus increases (a higher number of credits you can collect for free). If you happen to miss a day where you do not collect your Daily Bonus, your Daily Bonus Streak will reset. Your Daily Bonus will always be ready for you, so that you can gain a longer Daily Streak Bonus and earn more free credits every day! • Can I trade my credits in for real currency? The credits you collect or purchase are considered virtual currency. They cannot be collected, redeemed, or traded for any type of real monetary value. Once credits have been won or purchased, they are solely for the use of play while in game. • How do I contact Customer Support? There are 2 ways to contact us: *Tell us about your situation directly from the game. Click the Settings button in the top right corner which looks like a round wheel or gear. Click the Customer Support button. Click the OK button to send an email. Tip: This will be the easiest and most efficient method to contact us! *Email us directly at support@vivaslots.com. Tell us about your situation and provide us with your Support ID. To get your Support ID, you will need to click the Settings button in the top right corner which looks like a round wheel or gear. Click the Customer Support button. Please provide us with the 32-digit Support ID along with the dashes ( - ) in your email.